


Hybird music

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angel Castiel, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bird/Human Hybrids, Blind Castiel, Blind Character, Destiel Day, Destiel Week, Fallen Angels, Other, Teen Angst, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Castiel is blind hybrids Angel's with illness his fight too keep living. With his brothers and sisters. New town new state fresh start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Living blind

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for my editor you did beautiful job thank you.

Castiel was sixteen years of age, he was born blind. Castiel had been a sickly child. He had a tail and wings; he was an angel-human hybrid—like this brothers and sisters. He had a twin brother, Jimmy. He was not blind like Castiel. 

They used to be angels. There used to be many off them in Heaven, but a great war between Heaven and Hell was fought and thousands of angels fell to earth. Grounded. That had been 40 years ago. Humans thought they were freaks. 

Now, they had a house that was run down, falling apart. Their home wasn't the best; it was nasty and a dump. But it was home. Their home. 

Gabriel, aged 22, had made it his mission to raise his brothers and sisters. Michael, the oldest at 23. He works, but not always... he used drugs or got too wasted to keep a steady job. Lucifer and Zach, the older twins were 17. Adam, 10. Meg, 19. Anna, 20. Hannah, 15. 

They had to keep moving forward. Gabriel made sure to keep the kids in school, even though Castiel hated it. But he had Jimmy. They were both in their sophomore year. They were teased, bullied badly by their peers and classmates. Castiel was scared to death. But he had Jimmy. Both brothers were everything to each other. 

Castiel didn't want to go to school today. He was holding onto Hannah with his tail. It was a new year and a new town. A fresh start.


	2. New school same issues

.

“It’ll be fine,” smiled Gabriel. 

“It's going to be great,” smiled Michael. “You’ll be just fine. Hannah is going to take you to classes and Jimmy is going to be with you. The twins will pick you up, we’ll all meet at the front of the school after Meg picks up Adam.” 

“Cassie, you’ve got to go,” both brothers said. “It’ll be just fine,” Gabriel said again, smiling. 

“Please, Gabe,” Castiel whispered. 

“It’ll be alright, it’s a different school,” Hannah said. “We have the same classes, as well. We’ll be okay.” 

The Novaks made their way towards their new high school; Crook River High School.

“Alright everyone, meet here for lunch?” Hannah asked. 

“Yeah, for sure,” everyone agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

“Please, Gabe,” Castiel whispered. 

“It’ll be alright, it’s a different school,” Hannah said. “We have the same classes, as well. We’ll be okay.” 

The Novaks made their way towards their new high school; Crook River High School.

“Alright everyone, meet here for lunch?” Hannah asked. 

“Yeah, for sure,” everyone agreed. 

Jimmy, Castiel and Hannah made their way to their classes. Hannah smiled at her big brother. Castiel was a beauty; he had messy dark hair, his once beautiful blue eyes were now filmed lightly with white, the big beautiful wings resting flat against his thin back, the glossy feathers gleaming with black, blues, greens and purples in the light. Jimmy was same, but without out tail. 

“Come on, Cas. We’ll be just fine.” 

The homeroom was their first class. It was noisy when they walked in, but once everyone saw the hybrids, laughter added to the din. 

Dean noticed the new kids. The sister and twin brothers. Benny was laughing so hard. 

“Freaks!” someone yelled. “Go back to the freaking road show!” 

Miss Banner smile kindly, directing them take their seats. “That is enough,” she said to the class before turning to Hannah. “Miss Novak?”

“Yes.” 

“Take a seat.” 

 

Hannah guided Castiel to an empty desk next to very handsome boy with bright green eyes. “Cas, sit. I'm right behind you.” 

“Okay.” 

Jimmy took the seat next to Castiel. “And I'm right next to, on your left.” 

Dean smiled. But Benny was still laughing. “Benny?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Enough,” Dean said. 

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Castiel. He was feeling bit sick. Cold, so very cold. He had another class with Hannah.


	4. Chapter 4

“Yeah?” 

“Enough,” Dean said. 

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Castiel. He was feeling bit sick. Cold, so very cold. He had another class with Hannah. 

“Castiel?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You okay?” 

“I feel ill.” 

“We have one more class,” Hannah said softly. “Do you think you can push through? Or do you want to go home?”

“Home,” Castiel whimpered, as another flash of pain crossed his face. 

Hannah swore under her breath as she touched Cas’ forehead. “You got fever. Jimmy you alright sticking with Cas?” 

“Yeah. We’ll go wait in the office.” 

“I'm going to get the twins, inform them.” 

“Alright.” Castiel and Jimmy sat in the office in their new, awful school. Castiel sit next to Jimmy. He was worried about his brother. Cas’ tail curled around Jimmy’s leg. Jimmy could feel the body heat was coming off Cas. Jimmy smiled as the staff kept busy around them.

.


	5. Chapter 5

“We have one more class,” Hannah said softly. “Do you think you can push through? Or do you want to go home?”

“Home,” Castiel whimpered, as another flash of pain crossed his face. 

Hannah swore under her breath as she touched Cas’ forehead. “You got fever. Jimmy you alright sticking with Cas?” 

“Yeah. We’ll go wait in the office.” 

“I'm going to get the twins, inform them.” 

“Alright.” Castiel and Jimmy sat in the office in their new, awful school. Castiel sit next to Jimmy. He was worried about his brother. Cas’ tail curled around Jimmy’s leg. Jimmy could feel the body heat was coming off Cas. Jimmy smiled as the staff kept busy around them.

.

Dean and Charlie made their way towards the office. “Have you meet them?” Charlie whispered, very excited her own way. 

“No, not really. Just in homeroom but not personally,” said Dean. 

Both friends walked in. Jimmy looked up. Dean and Charlie were office aides. Jimmy went back reading his book while Castiel clung to him. Jimmy hated school. The teasing, bullying. He got as much as Cas did since he had black wings (just with more blues then Cas’). The only way to tell them apart was that Cas had a tail and Jimmy didn’t.

Dean was watching the twins. They were the most beautiful thing he ever saw. 

Hannah walked in, smiling at her brothers. “I called Michael. He’s going to come and get you both. I’ll pick up you guys’ homework,” said Hanna.

“Alright,” Jimmy said. 

“I have to get back to class,” Hannah said. “You guys okay?” 

“Yeah, we’re good. Go on ahead.”


	6. Wings

Dean was watching the twins. They were the most beautiful thing he ever saw. 

Hannah walked in, smiling at her brothers. “I called Michael. He’s going to come and get you both. I’ll pick up you guys’ homework,” said Hanna.

“Alright,” Jimmy said. 

“I have to get back to class,” Hannah said. “You guys okay?” 

“Yeah, we’re good. Go on ahead.” 

That was an hour ago. By now, Castiel wasn't moving much. Jimmy knew Cas got sick often enough, he often clung to him or Gabe. Jimmy was shy, quiet. He loved art and was quite gifted at it. Castiel was very good with music. 

“You guys still waiting?” Dean asked, walking back into office. 

“Huh?” Jimmy asked, confused. 

“You still waiting?” Dean repeated. Jimmy looked shocked that someone else beside his sister and brother was talking to him. Dean noticed the look of pure shock on the other boy’s face. Has no one ever talked to him before? Dean wondered sadly.

Jimmy had nothing to say. No one ever talked to them.

“You okay?” Dean asked. 

“It's just... no one ever talks to me. Well, no one outside my family.” 

“That's too bad. You guys seem nice enough.” 

“Thanks, I guess.”


	7. Chapter 7

That was an hour ago. By now, Castiel wasn't moving much. Jimmy knew Cas got sick often enough, he often clung to him or Gabe. Jimmy was shy, quiet. He loved art and was quite gifted at it. Castiel was very good with music. 

“You guys still waiting?” Dean asked, walking back into office. 

“Huh?” Jimmy asked, confused. 

“You still waiting?” Dean repeated. Jimmy looked shocked that someone else beside his sister and brother was talking to him. Dean noticed the look of pure shock on the other boy’s face. Has no one ever talked to him before? Dean wondered sadly.

Jimmy had nothing to say. No one ever talked to them.

“You okay?” Dean asked. 

“It's just... no one ever talks to me. Well, no one outside my family.” 

“That's too bad. You guys seem nice enough.” 

“Thanks, I guess.” 

“So, what's wrong with your twin?” Dean asked kindly. 

“He’s sick. Michael, my brother, is supposed to pick us up. Though, I have no idea why he is late,” answered Jimmy.

 

“Well, if you want, I'm heading out for some errands. You wanna ride?” 

“Yes, I know Cassie will be happier in his bed.” 

“Alright. Give me few minutes?” 

“Alright.” Castiel whimpered softly. “Shhh,” soothed Jimmy.

 

A few minutes later, they were headed out to the parking lot. “Wow,” whispered Jimmy as they walked towards a beautiful 1967 Chevy Impala in the lot. It was big, black and shiny. “That your car?” he asked Dean.

“Yup, my baby. Love classic cars.”

“So does my brother Michael,” Jimmy said, eyeing the car again. “She’s really something.” Jimmy loved cars, too. Anything to do with them. Jimmy carefully placed Castiel in back seat. As soon as Castiel settled, he pulled his beautiful black wings tighter around his thin body. 

“We live outside town, the old Hanks farm. You know it?” Jimmy asked 

“Yeah, I do. That's my uncle farm.” 

“Oh. I didn't know that.” 

“Yeah.” Dean smiled as he ran his hands over the dashboard. “So, my uncle—Bobby Singer—he runs a car shop in town, if you’re interested in cars and want to help?” 

“Really? I’d love to. No one’s ever asked me.” Jimmy started to worry, hoping this wasn’t a prank. No one had ever asked him to hang out with them. Soft sounds of music filled the car as they made their way down a long, country dirt road. 

Castiel felt pain. Only pain, stiffness in his bones. He felt coldness. He was used the black of his world. His darkness, his pain. He never once complained about it to his family. He was a burden. He smiled into his arms as he listened to his brother, his hero, talk to Dean. It made him happy; Jimmy needed friends. Needed more than his broken twin brother. 

“Does Castiel talk?” 

“No, not too much,” Jimmy said. “Depends on who it is. Music, though, is his voice. He’s a prodigy, an expert piano player.” 

“Wow,” Dean said, sounding impressed. “I’d love to hear him play.” 

“He’ll be happy to. He gets awful sick, though.”

“That sucks.” 

The old farm stood at the end of the road. It was run down. No door. Broken windows. Missing parts of the floor. Holes in the walls. “It's a mess,” Jimmy said. “But it’s better than the streets.” 

“The streets?” 

“Yeah. Before, we were living on the streets in New York City. Cas got awful sick back then. We try to keep him warm, but he’s just always been a sick kid.” 

Dean helped Jimmy get Castiel into their home. Cas whimpered in pain.

“Shhh,” Jimmy murmured. “We’re home.” He noticed how disgusted Dean looked. “We don't have a lot. Most humans don't like helping angels—or hybrids. My oldest sister Meg is human. Same father, but different mother. She’s a nurse practitioner. No one likes to help the freaks... Usually, people don't rent to or hire angels like us. We’re not even allowed in the shopping centers, malls or grocery stores.”

“That's kinda harsh,” Dean said, stunned. 

“It's the law, though.” 

Castiel felt the couch under him. The smell of the old farm house around him. The smell of family and love. He was settled, recognizing he was secure in his world and he drifted off to sleep. 

Dean smiled as both boys watched Castiel relax and fall asleep. “Here—my number,” he said, handing over a piece of paper to Jimmy. “You should come over to the shop. And this is no prank,” he added. 

“Thanks,” Jimmy said. “I really appreciate it.” 

“No problem. See you at school? 

“Maybe,” smiled Jimmy. 

Castiel had never been able to see colors, just darkness. Jimmy thought that was the saddest thing. Their bedroom was on the second floor, next to Lucifer and Zack’s room. Their room was bare, just a few knick knacks but no personal items. 

Dean thought it was sad that there were beautiful angels suffering like that. How many more families were going through the same thing? 

Jimmy got Cas his binky blanket. He gently wrapped it around Cas’ body and wings, kissing him softly with a whispered “Love you.” He called Michael, hoping his brother was on his lunch hour. “Hey. You don't have to pick us up.” 

“You sure? I'm sorry I'm running late.” 

“No problem,” Jimmy said. “We got a ride.” 

“You two safe?” 

“Yeah, Cas was feeling awful. Has a fever.” 

“Shit,” Michael said. “Call Meg, see if she can get anything done for him.” Michal felt like an asshole; he had gotten a call from Hannah saying Castiel was sick. 

Michael hated being a hooker, but it was the only job he could get right now. He was sucking other men's cocks. He did it back in New York, too. Managed to keep the kids fed and whatever medical care they could afford for Castiel. He’d never been to see a real doctor, though, so no one knew just why Cas got so very sick. They had no explanation for why Cas bruised so easily. No one know why. 

“Jimmy, I'm on my way home,” Michael said. He’d gotten a good day’s pay, a guy paid him $200. He could get supplies for his family. He got lucky, he thought with a small smile. 

Jimmy took his books and sat next to his twin, waiting on the rest of the family. Castiel shifted next to him, whimpering again. “Shhh, baby bro.” 

“It hurts.” 

“What does?” 

“Everything. It hurts.” 

“Talk to me, Cas. What hurts?” 

“My body, it hurts,” Castiel whispered. “It hurts so much that I wish I could die. The pain—sitting in a desk hurts. So bad... Every muscle hurts. My bones. My feet. My hands. My toes. It’s so cold. Jimmy, it hurts.” Tears were falling as he spoke. 

“I'm so so sorry, baby,” Jimmy said softly. He kissed Cas gently, lovingly rubbing his hands though Castiel wings. Wings comforted angels when they were in pain. It seemed to help. 

“Is Dean nice?” Castiel asked in a whisper. 

“Yes, very.”

“Maybe you can be friends.” 

“We can be friends.”

“I'm broken. I'm no good, Jimmy,” Castiel said. “It's better to start living you own life, without me.”

“Castiel, never ever say that, ever. Ever. You’re my everything.” 

Castiel smiled sweetly though tears of pain and suffering. His tail wrapped around Jimmy’s arm and they both settled in to watch their favorite film: ET. 

That was how Meg, Michael and the rest of their family found them. Jimmy was sound asleep with Cas in his arms. The younger twins were the heart and soul of their family. Michael knew this; they all knew it. He loved their family so much, he didn’t care about his body. He would do anything for them. Kill for them.

Michael took his phone out and took a few pictures. 

Meg smiled. She loved that and did the same. “I'm going to have to use this as black mail.” 

“What, for future boyfriends?" Michael asked. The twins were both gay, they both came out to their family ages ago. They were madly in love with each other. 

“Maybe... just maybe.” 

“It’s sweet,” smiled Adam. 

“Adam, how was your first day of school? What did you think?” Michael asked. 

“Fucking sucked.” 

"Adam!" yelled Meg. "Language!"

“Sorry,” Adam said. “But you don't have a tail. When people step on your tail, it hurts.” 

“Let me see it,” Michael said, leading Adam into the old kitchen. The tail had a big bump in middle of it. “Ouch, that looks like it hurts,” Michael said sympathetically and kissed Adam softly. 

Adam giggled. “Love you.” 

“I'm sorry,” Michael said, letting the injured tail go. “I love you, too.”

“You’re the best.” 

Michael smiled. “Yeah, I know. Lucifer, Zack. How was your day?” 

“Same—fucking sucked.” 

“Really,” said Meg. “Sorry.”

“You’ve got a normal human body, Meg. Not wings or tails like us.” 

“Still,” Meg said, annoyed. “We should be just be homeschooling.” 

Jimmy woke up, yawning. “I like that idea,” he said, walking into the kitchen. It had an old farmer feel. Yellow walls, barn wood colors. “Anna or the twins could teach us. We could stay home. It would be better for Castiel, too. Sitting in the desk hurts him. He said earlier that he wished he could die,” Jimmy said quietly, a tear drop falling down his cheek.

Zach hugged his brother. “Jimmy, he’s in a lot of pain but he doesn't want to die.” Michael walked around the kitchen table, hugging his baby brother and Zach. 

“I know,” whispered Jimmy. “But still, it's the truth.” 

Meg looked at her brother, knowing the hard facts of life. Her brother was suffering from an unknown illness and it worried her greatly. Meg loved them with all her heart. Each one had their own special place.

.

Dean liked the new kids, mostly Jimmy and his twin. “How was school?” yelled his mother from down the hallway as Dean walked in to their beautiful Victorian home, set in the middle of their farm. “How come you’re late?” she added.

“Had to help the new kids. You know the old Billy Hank's farm?”

“Yes, I remember Hank's.” 

“His nieces and nephews took over the farms.” 

“Oh really?” smiled Mary. 

“They’re hybrids, angels,” said Sam. “I met Adam today, and he was very nice.” 

“They are, sweetheart. Angels aren’t all bad, nor are they mean. Some people cruel to them.”

“I know! Today some kid stepped on Adam’s tail. Poor guy. It looked like it hurt a lot!” 

“I'm glad you boys aren’t judgmental of them. They’ve had a harsh life.”


End file.
